Act II Part 1
"Act II Part 1" is the first part of the second act of Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and the second part of the film overall. Description Mario and Luigi continue their adventure, but a dark shadow seems to be looming on the horizon. As this new evil prepares to strike, how will Mario's old friends (and enemies) face the battles ahead? Overview Coming soon! Synopsis battling Bowser]] The movie begins with Mario fighting King Bowser. During the fight, Mario launches a fireball at Bowser and Bowser surrenders. Bowser calls Kamek who is sissy fighting Luigi and they retreat. meeting Gary]] After the opening credits, Gary Oak calls Ash Ketchum over to the corner, but only to tell him he is still more awesome than him, so an irritated Ash leaves. Mario appears, asks Gary if he saw Link, and then expresses his concern about him. The plumber wonders after why he is telling Gary everything and then he leaves. Shortly after he leaves, Gary decides to call his best friend, which turns out to be Professor Oak and asks him to pick him up. meeting Solid Snake at the battlefield]] At the battlefield, Otacon calls Snake on his codec telling Snake he's on the other side of the tractor, waiting for instructions. It is soon revealed than Snake is right next to him. Snake wonders why Genome Soldiers are still popping up. Otacon says that they could be following Liquid's last order but, Snake doesn't believe that's the reason why they're after him. Snake then tells Otacon to stay at the tractor and to call him if he sees anything. Meanwhile, the Darkness speaks to Decious' soul. He says that he will kill the strongest one first, saying he is tired and weak, and has been lost for months. He also proclaims that once he is dead, the rest will be easy. performing the spell on Link]] Meanwhile, Link is still lost in the forest with Coconut. Link decides that leaving the Artifact outside is too dangerous, so Coconut does the spell to conceal the Artifact inside of him. Coconut warns him that if he dies the Artifact will go with his soul to the Next World. Darkness appears saying it is the end for him. ]] He takes out the Black Widow Blade and Link takes his sword and shield and the two engage in combat. Link's sword is knocked out of his hands, and soon his shield is too. The Darkness stabs his beam sword through Link. He falls to the ground, and The Darkness begins to search him for The Artifact. He can not find it, and correctly deduces that Link had already cast the spell. Although he is obviously angry, he says that he doesn't need The Artifact anyway and leaves. The next day Mario finds Link on the ground in the forest. Know he has met his defeat, he gives Mario Coconut for luck. Mario knows Link is at his final moments, but tries to deny it. Link tells Mario he will see him in another life, and then dies. Mario mourns the loss of his friend. Later, he and Snake discuss the recent affairs with Link, and Snake promises Mario he will look for the Darkness if it's the last thing he does. Meanwhile, King Bowser is waiting for Kamek who got diarrhea after eating prunes. The Darkness appears and after a short argument he gives Bowser two options, to join him or leave the Real World and go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser walks off, telling Kamek to meet him at the portal. As Bowser walks off, Darkness says to himself that had Bowser joined him, he would have killed him later anyways. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Ash Ketchum * Link * Bowser * The Darkness * Kamek * Solid Snake * Otacon * Gary Oak * Coconut Locations * The Battlefield * The Woods Weapons * The Master Sword * The Black Widow Blade Production Notes Series Continuity * Link is killed by the Darkness. * Bowser and Kamek give up battling Mario and Luigi. Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5DUMslK1kY The Movie Category:The Movie